Please Don't Leave Me
by XxMalinaTanixX
Summary: /"You've always been there for me and I'll ever do is screw it up… I give you every reason to hate me but you stay. Why?" A NaruSaku songifc "Please Don't Leave Me" by Pink


PLEASE READ DESCRIPTION FIRST!

Since I did really well on my last songfic I decided to make another one. I really like the way my last one came out so I hope this one is just as good. It's a NaruSaku songfic using the song "Please Don't Leave Me" by Pink. I thought this song really expressed how Sakura feels about Naruto deep in her heart. Anyway I really wanna know what you guys think about it so please review and let me know. Thanks for reading! ^-^

Disclaimer: I do not own the song or Naruto!

-Xx2DarkAngelEyesxX

* * *

Please Don't Leave Me

_I don't know if I can yell any louder  
How many times I kicked you outta here?  
Or said something insulting?_

Tears streamed down her cheeks as she tightened her grip on his hand. He places a hand on cheek and gently rubs his fingers along it. "It's ok." He says in that sweet and gentle voice she loved.

_I can be so mean when I wanna be  
I am capable of really anything  
I can cut you into pieces  
But my heart is broken_

His breathing has gotten heavy and uneven, his coughing is loud and frightening and the many machines hooked up to his body makes her heart to ache.

_Please don't leave me  
Please don't leave me  
I always say how I don't need you  
But it's always gonna come right back to this_

She rubs her hand along his face and the coldness of his skin pierces hers like a knife. He desperately tries to smile at her but the volume of the beeps just increase as he struggles. "Naruto...don't strain yourself…"

_Please, don't leave me…_

Hours have passed by and nothing seems to be making her feel any better. She just stares at his motionless body as he calmly slips away. "I'm so sorry…it was never supposed to be like this. I was supposed to be protecting you…"

_How did I become so obnoxious?  
What is it with you that makes me act like this?  
I've never been this nasty_

"Things were supposed to get better…" His moans of pain become louder. Her eyes soften with pain as she watches him suffer, unable to do anything. "I'm so sorry…"

_Can't you tell that this is all just a contest?  
The one that wins will be the one that hits the hardest  
But baby I don't mean it  
I mean it, I promise_

Sakura lays her head on his stomach and rush her fingers along his face. "You've always been there for me and I'll ever do is screw it up… I give you every reason to hate me but you stay. Why?"

_Please don't leave me  
Oh please don't leave me  
I always say how I don't need you  
But it's always gonna come right back to this  
Please, don't leave me_

"No one should have to go through what you're suffering through. I only make it worse by dumping on you every day. I envy you…you're so strong…I'm still so weak…"

_I forgot to say out loud how beautiful you really are to me  
I cannot be without, you're my perfect little punching bag  
And I need you, I'm sorry_

Tears rise up to the brim again; she picks her head up and wipes her cheeks. "I'm so selfish…I'm sorry…"

_Baby please don't leave me_

"I can't be without you Naruto…not a thing makes sense until you're there with me…"

_No, don't leave me  
Please don't leave me_

"I don't deserve you…" Sakura stands from her chair, looks at him for one last time and turns to the opposite direction. "I love you…but you're better off without me…I'm sorry."

_You say I don't need you  
But it's always gonna come right back  
It's gonna come right back to this  
Please, don't leave me_

Just as her hand touched the doorknob a small yet broken voice was heard. "Sakura…I love you…" her eyes widen and she turns back to him and watches him sit himself up.

_Please don't leave me, oh no  
I always say how I don't need you  
But it's always gonna come right back to this_

"Naruto!" she says with relief. She runs over and embraces him warmly. "How much of that did you hear…?" she asks as she holds him tighter. "Enough. I'm not letting you go anywhere." He says with a low but serious tone. She turns to him and he smiles warmly at her. She rubs her eyes and nods. He brushes her hair out of the way and kisses her lips softly.

_Please don't leave me  
please don't leave me..._


End file.
